Balto: Watching The Movie
by RavenWingDark
Summary: What happens when Balto and his friends are transported into a room where they have to watch the Balto movies? Will they find out just how much of a hero he is? K to be safe. haha, see that was a joke 'cause its Disney.
1. New Place and The Race

Balto Watching the Movie: (Script from Bambi_roleplayer)

Balto was sprinted along the ice with Kodiak and Jenna at his heels. They were on their way to the town after a little hunt in the woods. Balto's ears pricked. Something was wrong. His skidded to a stop, making him turn and Kodi and Jenna almost crashed into him.

"Balto?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Shh!" Balto said desperately. He bent over to sniff a crack in the ice. As he approached it, it quickly spread, surrounding them.

"What the..?" Kodi exclaimed. The auroa above them seemed to get brighter around them before everything when dark. The world twisted a little and they were poured into a small room. Jenna sighed, even if the impossible just happened, it was just a human den, it was no worry for her. Kodiak visibly relaxed too. When the human came home he could just look at their tags and bring them home before Rosy or anyone else missed them.

Balto on the other hand was pacing. He didn't like not seeing the sky for several minutes. He had entered houses before, but never like this. Never so small. Never so closed. Jenna walked over to comfort him when Kodiak's eyes widened.

"Dad…" He said in a small voice. Jenna realized the problem. A couple of huskies finding their way into a random house would raise eyebrows, but no one would be calm seeing a wolf- or half-wolf in their house. Balto was in danger.

Balto read their expressions of fear and assured them he would be okay. "Smell this place, it doesn't seem like a person's been in here for a while so-" Balto was abruptly cut off. He looked up, eyes widening in surprise and fear and leaped out of the way. Three white creatures fell from seemingly thin air, landing at Balto's feet. Balto recognized them and laughed. "Muk? Luk? Boris? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Boris replied, pulling himself out from under Luk and dusting himself off. A figure appeared on the other side of the room with a dazed and confused expression on her face.

"Aleu!" Gasped Jenna, nuzzling fondly against her. Kodi also greeted her.

"How's the pack doing?" Asked Balto.

"Fine, 'cept I was in the middle of a speech when, whoosh! I disappeared!" She vented. "Where are we?" Everyone shrugged.

"Wait." Balto noticed something else in the room, a shiny black glass like thing about three wolves high and two wide. Next to it was a small button.

"Oh! I've always loved buttons!" Blubbered Muk as Luk pushed it and sat back on the carpet feeling fulfilled. I high pitched noise that got louder sounded up as the black ice set on the wall started up, a little orange light came on.

"Whaz that?" Boris asked, from behind Balto. Everyone looked up at the screen and gasped. The words on the screen said 'Balto' and showed a picture of him looking off-screen.

"B-b-b-balto!" Cried Muk, pointing frantically and the screen. Everybody was shocked.

"Its…me…" Balto choked out. Under his picture words formed.

* * *

**His story became a legend. His adventure is one you'll never forget.**

**

* * *

**

"Look! Its Steele! And Mom and Dad!" Kodiak exclaimed.

"…And Uncle Boris and Muk and Luk!" Aleu said in surprise.

"And that bear…" Jenna trailed off, laying next to Balto. The screen came to life once more.

**The movie opens in Central Park, New York City. A Grandma and her Granddaughter are walking through the park, with their dog Blaze. They are looking for something. . .**

"**It was here. . .someplace." The Grandma sighed**

Upon hearing the Grandma's voice, Jenna, frowned deep in thought.

"What is it?" Balto nudged her, a little confused about why they were brought here and why this place that looked nothing like Nome had to with him.

"**But we've already been past here!" Her Granddaughter whined.**

"**The trees. . .have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit." The Grandma said almost whistfully.**

"To where?" Kodi exclaimed impatiently.

**They went down another path.**

"**Come, Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here?"**

**Blaze bounced around them excitedly.**

"A husky!" Aleu said.

"Took a minute!" Kodi snorted. Aleu glared.

"**Years and years ago, way before you were born, sweetheart." The Grandmother responded**

"**Oh look, Blaze's found a squirrel!" Exclaimed the little girl.**

"Short attention span." Balto said. Kodi snickered.

"**Now, just a minute. I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh. . .there are so many paths here. It's so easy to get turned around. Come on, darling." The grandmother ushered the girl onward.**

"**Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere!" The little girl whined.**

"**We're right in the middle of New York City!" The grandmother laughed.**

"**But you're gonna make yourself tired walking so long." The girl complained.**

"Zat kid's gonna tire herself out talking." Boris muttered. He got a 'shh!' from everyone in the room.

"**Nonsense, it hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour." The grandma said as her granddaughter stopped**

**and passed her hat to her. "Not much further."**

"**Blaze is getting tired." The small girl said.**

"**Oh, I see." The grandmother said. Then looked at the hat, as if she was remembering something sad.**

Jenna looked in shock at the hat. Balto looked at the hat confused. He knew that hat from somewhere.

"**Grandma, what are we looking for, anyway?"**

"**A memorial." She and her grandchild sat on a bench.**

"**A ma-what?"**

"**A reminder of a wonderful story. And a place very far away from here."**

"**What place is that, Grandma?"**

"**Nome, Alaska. It's a small town **

"That's where we are!" Kodiak exclaimed. He looked around remembering they'd been teleported. "I think…"

**almost on top of the world. Now that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter of 1925, it was snowing hard. **

**Back then the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs **

**pulling long sleds. Races were held every year. . . to find out the best team. And the **

**competition was very fierce. . ."**

**The picture blurred to a dogsled race being held in Nome.**

"That's one of our teams!" This time it was Jenna who yelled.

**The musher cheered them along as the dogs barked. Next to the first team a black and white malimute came into view, racing next to a stocky chow-chow husky mix. **

"Steele!" Balto exclaimed jumping up and growling at the screen, hackles raising. Jenna quickly got him to lay down again, but Balto stayed tense.

**They raced across the blinding white snow towards the town. They approached a crack in the rocky hillside wide **

**just wide enough to let them through. Steele doubles his speed, straining his team-mates, causing his musher to almost fall off. **

"**Steele! We're not gonna make it!" Star cries logically, but Steele gives him a swift kick to the face.**

"Zat little…" Boris said.

**He races neck and neck with another team. He snaps at one of the other team's dogs and the dog stumbles. His team unmercifully crashes into a mass of wriggling canines. Steele's team is guaranteed victory.**

"**Arrrghh! Steele!" The other musher cries. A man sent off a flare when he sees Steele's team coming in.**


	2. Waiting For The End Of The Race

"**Three mile marker!" Balto announces excitedly. In real life Balto was watching the screen excitedly too. They were back in Nome, Balto was hoping to see the end of the race. He lifts up Boris with his mouth. Rear end to the screen.**

"Dad!" Protested Aleu. Balto rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone was filming."

"**Balto! Get your slobbering mouth off me!" A goose said as Balto lifted him up my his head in his mouth, and balancing him on the rail.**

"It's Boris!" Balto said.

"**Come on, let's go Boris! We can cut around the back and catch the end of the race." Balto exclaimed.**

"**No, no, no! I'm. . .a delicate, country bird. I hate going into town!" Boris protested, grabbing onto Balto's tail.**

"**Awwww. . .come on, what's the worst that can happen?"**

"I can't believe you just said that, Dad." Aleu rolled her eyes. "You jinxed it."

"Now something bad's gonna happen." Muk agreed.

"**Hoy!"**

**They went racing through town. Boris flew through the air as Balto flicked him off his tail, jumping up to grab him.**

Boris gave Balto a death glare.

"**Please! Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Boris grumbled as he was put in a pair of pants hung out to dry and jumped up, swinging the clothes line to the other side before pulling him out.**

"Nice moves!" Kodi said, impressed. Balto blushed slightly.

"I'll show you how to do it some time." But Kodi doubted his heavier frame could ever pull it off.

**He slips off the roof and lands on a rack of moose antlers. A meaty hand grabs him and rips out his tail feathers.**

Half the room laughed while the other winced in pity. Luk picked up Boris and sniffled. Boris let out a string of cusses.

"**What-" Boris protested, putting his tail feather back in. The butcher pulled out a knife and Boris's comment died in his throat.**

"Balto! Save Uncle Boris!" Muk pleaded, arms flapping wildly.** The butcher had lined the knife up with his throat before Balto bravely stuck his head in and grabbed Boris by the head again.**

"**Bring that back, you thief!" The butcher yelled waving his knife threateningly at Balto, but by that time, Balto was already on the next roof. **

"Wow. They like you a little more now, don't they?" Joked Kodi.

"**You are putting me down now? Mr. Golden Retriever?" Boris mumbled from inside Balto.**

"**Whatever you say, Boris." Balto said, lightly tossing Boris out of his mouth.**

"**Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it!" Boris complained**

"**One day I. . .will be." Balto said whistfully as he slid down the roof onto a narrow ledge.**

"**Heel, boy! Boris Goosenov is no spring chicken!" He clumsily lands into a pile of snow. "Heyyyy! I'm no**

**spring penguin either! It's cold!" He said shivering.**

"Boris, you're more agile than Balto." Muttered Jenna as Balto swung across a wooden plank, easily catching the freezing bird on his slim back.

"**Look! The two mile mark!" A man announced as Balto came running out the door of a shed he had ducked into with a terrified bird on his back.**

"**Come on, we don't want to miss the finish." Balto said, catching his breath.**

"**Whoa, that would be a tragedy." Boris fell in snow as Balto spun around running back towards the race. "I was being sarcastic."**

**

* * *

What characters should i add, the only ones who really talk are Jenna, Balto, Boris, Aleu, and Kodiak...**


	3. The Race is Drawing Near, Familiar Face

I'm sorry! Lo siento! Gomenasai (dunno if thats spelled right) and I'm sorry a bunch of other languages. Sadly, I only know how to say 'thank you' in a bunch of languages (thanks to Girl Scouts' 'Thanks-A-Lots' (which they got rid of, the idiots)) So I'll say:

**Thank You, Gracias, Gratis, Merci, Arigatou for reviewing**

**Sora Riddle**

**hypersreak**

**Matthew Gooch**

**Ritsu Kiori**

**niwa-chan**

**Big-D Cowboy**

**hadi sofian**

**ExtemeBaltoFan (I have another story about Balto too just so ya know!)**

**westwolf**

**n**

**Snow Wolf of Winter**

**Michael Flanigan**

**sam**

and for** alphaomegafan **for PMing me and telling me to update my story (though didn't specify _which _story, so I decided to pick to spare you from that painful choice.)

Also, I added a couple characters from some people's request. I might do more, so if the character you suggested isn't in the story yet keep peristing. I'll just suck it up and find out how to write in their personality!** Thanks _Matthew Gooch_, _Big-D Cowboy,_****and _Michael Flanigan_ for suggesting one of the characters in this chapter!**

Thanks for faving and following me and signing up for alerts, you guys are awesome! So anyway, our computer died and poof went this story. Then I got the script again, but even though it is a huge help, is in script form and lacks detail needed to make a story out of, so I have to go and watch the movie and pause it every 8 seconds to write about what just happened and then write comments as the characters. Blah blah. Anyway I have yet to watch the second movie, I've tried on the internet but it just gives me the first ten minutes of it and thats really no help, so I don't actually know who a couple of the suggested characters are *ashamed of my life* so anyway **I'll send you to read this long anticipated story with one last thing.**

**Read my Pokemon story, New World **it is so great and it recently got an Oscar Nomination (I know that isn't for writing, its that good.) PS: its about an Eevee

**PS: You've all enjoyed my longest AN ever. I hope you enjoyed.**

**'Kay enjoy!**

* * *

**RECAP: Boris was just being sarcastic**

* * *

**At the same time in Mr. Johansson's shop, Rosy's parents are about to give her a sled.**

"**Okay, you can open your eyes now," her father announced proudly.**

"**Ohhh! I love these runners, I love this brush bow, I love this sled!" Rosy gushed, hopping madly in excitement.**

"Kid knows her stuff." Commented a voice behind them. Muk pressed the button and the movie paused.

"Stella!" Cried Boris in sheer glee.

"Anyone wanna explain what happened, I was down south, migrating you know, just flying around with John-"

She cut herself off abruptly when she saw Boris's crestfallen look of horror. "No! No, honey John-he's my brother, don't worry about that kind of thing, hon, you're the only one for me!" She sat down next to Boris after acknowledging Balto with a small smile. After their adventure together, she had learned to respect him okay. Still a little odd and definitely not the brightest searchlight in the sled, but okay.

Jenna quickly introduced everyone to everyone in a record 5 seconds and everyone promptly settled down again.

"So continue on with whatever we're doing." She urged them. Muk obliged by pressing the button. The movie started again.

**Jenna runs into the cabin barking in glee.**

****Aleu smiled. Her mom was really beautiful. Jenna hadn't really aged, her fur and energy more of a young dog than a mother, but somehow the innocence she had then made her look so...

"Enter the lion." Laughed Balto. Jenna glared until and gave him a playful but still ferocious growl that greatly resembled the on-screen Jenna. Balto had a look of faux, over the top horror on his face and he lifted his front legs up slightly in a look of submission.

Aleu rolled her eyes, her dad might be important in this little town (now, so far in the…window of the past that was playing in front of her, it didn't seem like anyone cared about him. She knew people underestimated and laughed at him before she was born and before he was on the sled team, but the only person to notice him acted hostile…) Anyway, Aleu thought when caught herself going off topic, she didn't know why someone bothered to make…whatever they were watching based on him.

"**Jenna, Jenna! You're lead dog! Okay, just a minute! Come on, mush!"**

"**Then you'll need... this." Rosy's mother put a mushers hat on her head.**

"Is that?" Balto started.

"No, it couldn't be." Jenna shook her head, eyes transfixed on the screen.

Everyone else was confused.

"**A real musher's hat! We're a real sled team now! Mush!" Rosy cheered as she jumped on and Jenna **

"She could take over the mail express." Laughed Kodiak.

Jenna smiled whistfully. "She could."

Balto gave Jenna a warm, friendly grin. "She practically has." Balto pointed out. Eleven year old Jenna had recently gotten a new sled with two harnesses and Balto had tacitly expressed a promise that he and Jenna would help her give it a run. She had been overjoyed.

"**Mr. Johansson, the sled is beautiful!" Praised Rosy's dad.**

"**We're very grateful." Her mom agreed**

"**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rosy shouted running back in and giving people hugs before running outside again.**

"Such a sweetie," cooed Stella. Jenna give a tiny wag of her tail to acknowledge the purple (kinda indecent) goose's praise of her master.

"**Rosy's grateful too, huh?" Rosy's dad joked.**

"**Yeah, so I gather," replied Mr. Johansson, laughter in his voice.**

"**Watch this!" Rosie called from the background.**

" **Coming, sweetheart." Rosy's mom called after her, following her out the door.**

"**I don't know, maybe we should have gotten her the doll house." Rosy's dad joked.**

Jenna rested her head on Balto's shoulder, happy to see her family in a way she hadn't before.

**A small explosion sounds, another flare has gone off.**

At that same moment, another small explosion occurred but this time not coming from the loud black boxes on the sides of the television (woah! They have surround-sound! I kid)

Balto whipped his head in the direction, accidently bumping Jenna's snout, and she jumped to her feet too. Many of the others were doing the same but with much less bumping into each other.

It took Balto a split-second to process what he was seeing. Tensing his back legs enough to successfully spring over and clear Boris and Stella who had deer-in-the-headlights expressions, he a flick of his tail signaled a very confused Aleu (who was trying to pry a bubble ring Muk and Luk of her) and Kodiak (whose hackles had also risen at both the menacing figure and his dad's sudden and unexpected actions) , who hadn't seen this kind of expression on their dad's face before, to back away. The tension radiating from the room was papable.

Balto crouched down on his limber legs, tail stiff and raised and hackles up, eyes like amber fire, and maw snarling.

Staring at a black and white malamute with a muscular figure a yard away.

* * *

(Raw script from Bambi_roleplayer)


	4. The Face from the Past

**Long awaited chapter four! Sorry, its a complete filler, but with what happened last chapter, I couldn't realistically drive right back into watching the movie cause everyone would be like what the hell kinda version of Steele did you watch? So, to the best of my ability I tried to make it so we could move foreword in the story with a little less tension...**

* * *

Balto snarled ferociously and in a split-second he was in the air above Steele. He sunk his teeth into Steele's scruff viciously. The black and white bulk ran at a wall.

THUNK

Balto's side hit the hard wall, causing him to lose grip. Aleu made a move to help, but Kodiak noticed that Boris and Stella were still dangerously close to the fight and shouldered her in their direction to cross his point to her. Aleu, quick on her feet and sharp of mind, understood. Both of them ran and grabbed the frightened poultry and brought them over to where Muk, Luk, and Jenna were.

Aleu was surprised that she wasn't jumping in to help Balto, but Jenna and Balto shared an understanding that he would handle this at the moment. If it could be avoided, three dogs brawling in an enclosed space with more fragile occupants wouldn't fight.

Besides, in a different, more intellectual way, Balto had already beaten Steele by giving the pack a 180 in opinion. From Steele's dominance to Balto's.

Steele snapped his huge maw an inch from Balto shoulder, but the grey sled-dog whisked himself in the other direction. Steele tried to bring up a heavy paw to stomp on his back, but Balto curved his spine sideways and grabbed the black and white paw in his mouth and pulled. Steele's massive body was forced to balance on three legs. Balto; used to hauling heavy things, tugged hard again and Steele went down.

Steele roared, jumping back on his feet. "You stupid wolf-trash! They didn't accept you. Who will?" One of Balto's eyes twitched slightly, but gained composure quickly.

Not quick enough. Steele lunged at the wolf-dog sending them skidding on the floor. The malamute's weight was still on the lankier dog.

Jenna gave an angry bark, Steele gave her a snarky grin, but it didn't go all the way to his eyes like it would have a little more than a year and a half ago. It was quiet for five seconds. Aleu and Kodiak were mentally calculating their rescue plan for their dad. Boris was pacing in place worriedly, knitting his flight feathers together.

Finally, Balto spoke, a little rasped at first but then clear. "They do. And they always have." He lunged with all his might at Steele's neck and secured with teeth to his fur, not wanting to kill him. Steele stomped a paw onto Balto's hind leg that was drawing a trickle of blood. It was clear the battle was escalating when the two started to roll around the room almost bumping into Muk, who squealed before Jenna head-butted him out of the two furry projectiles' path of travel.

Then she did something that astounded Kodiak, Aleu, Steele and Stella. She charged right into the writhing pair. She firmly clamped her teeth on Steele's scruff and placed a hind leg firmly on Balto's nose before shoving hard on both of them. The mass of black and white and gray staggered away from each other.

Steele made no attempt to attack her, but looked like he still might want a piece of the hero wolf-dog. Both adversaries were panting and glaring at each other all have quiet save for Stella's 'Yeah, girl!', but when Jenna spoke, all attention was brought to her.

"What the heck were you two thinking, brawling it out like that? There are other people in the room!" She directed their attention to Boris who was shaking so bad he shed a couple feathers and has trying to put them back into place before anyone noticed. He blushed and said an indignant, "Oi!" Balto gave a quiet huff of laughter and twitched his ear in apology. Boris waved it off semi-good naturedly.

Jenna turned to Steele. "Why are you here?"

Steele's voice only had a little malice. "Like I know. I was running a race, _winning a race,_" He added for Balto's benefit. "I am on the sled team for _Fort Davis_ now. They were all fools to follow you. I could have gotten that medicine back at least a half day before you. I already had a plan to get Gunnar and the medicine out of the snow drifts." Steele retorted.

"Sure you did." Snorted Balto, a licked his nose as a thin trickle of blood ran from it. Steele snarled. Finally Stella decided to step in and help Jenna out with this huge mess.

"I don't really now what's going on or how his big blundering moose with fangs is doing here, but we have a movie on pause that just starting to get interesting and I want to get back to that, so just chill both your little hackles, and sit down so we can watch it peace!" Stella told them getting right in their faces.

Even Steele looked a little taken aback by what usually would be a meal's nerve in talking to him like that, but he was a little intrigued and possibly a little intimidated to he just licked his lips a stayed quiet. When no one saw Steele open his mouth to make a retort or attack Balto, let alone decide one of the gooses were dinner, they were shocked but quickly brought their faces into a neutral façade. Finally though, he did speak.

He growled, still trying to hold some authority thought he seemed to realize he was greatly out numbered and had backed off a little.

"What movie?"

* * *

**I still might want to add another character or two so let me know! Also if you go to my author page and look at my poll, theres a vote screen for which of my stories should be my focus for the month. I'm currently writing four and trying to keep my Deviantart account (same username as this one) updated along with balancing the everyday life of a sophomore in high school who gets A's and B's and has friends along with Driver's Ed, so focusing on one or two stories a month seems to be the best option.**

**Make sure you put in a vote for your favorites of my stories! And next chapter will be getting back into the actual movie and might get a faster update, so watch out for one soonish.**


	5. Past Bites, The Alpha

**New chapter! **

**Mojotheamoroq= thanks I was a little nervous about the fight scene, but you know, the it is always advised to take a break from watching TV to partake in a little bit of healthy, physical activity! ^_^**

**wolfhead= yes, steele is a jerk, making this more challenging so thanks for that!**

**Mike101= no need to wait anymore ha**

**MASTER T-REX= YOU TOO ARE AWESOME**

**NIKKI KALTAG AND STAR FAN= i dont think thats your real name lol anyway i probably will next chapter so hang in there!**

**Kingdomkey101, BaltoFan, WolfArtist117= sorry guys ^_^' forgot where i saved this (on a tiny little memory card)**

** .2015= i love lion king!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I don't deserve it for my update times.**

*****IF YOU LIKE POKEMON*******

**Please read my story about an Eevee on a journey. It isn't the super unoriginal ones either and its over 20,000 words and much more often updated than this. It's called New World.**

* * *

The wolf-dog, dogs, geese, and polar bears had more or less settled down. Mostly less. Boris kept twitching nervously and was inching closer to Balto for protection even though Balto was sitting closest to Steele. Balto greatly resembled a taught cord. His muscles were bunched up like he was anticipating a surprise attack from Steele at any moment. Steele looked uncomfortable and tense as well, but he tried to disguise it in an over confident snarl.

"Who is this dog?" Aleu whispered to Jenna, Kodiak seemed like he had the same question on the tip of his tongue and leaned in closer to hear.

Jenna took a second to answer. "I'm pretty sure that the movie will be to explain the situation between him and your dad better than I ever could, so watch." She sighed wearily at their bad fortune. Imagine, seeing Steele after all this time. Aleu and Kodiak nodded and faced the screen just as Stella tapped the play button with her foot.

**"The one mile marker! Mush, Jenna, mush! Let's win this race! Woohoo!" Jenny yelled full of enthusiasm from outside.**

Balto's ears pricked as soon as he heard the 'one mile.' Steele scoffed and muttered 'typical wild-mutt' but no one heard her.

**"I think she'll learn to like it," Rosy's mother leaned over to sweetly kiss her husband who wore a proud grin.**

**"Jenna, easy girl. Woah." Rosy hurtled down the street until she was in the front of the crowd and focused on the finish line.**

**Dixie and Sylvie meet up with Jenna sauntered over to Jenna.**

**"Good morning, Jenna! Ought to be a close race, don't you think? Maybe even neck and neck?" Dixie protruded her chest hopefully so a new flashy collar came easily in view. **

**"Say something about her new collar before she gets whiplash," Sylvie the Afghan hound rolled her eyes and a passing by dog tried going over to them, pulled away by this owner.**

Aleu smiled a tiny bit, her mother was beautiful.

**"Uh, Dixie, what a pretty collar, is it new?" Jenna asked obediently.**

Jenna rolled her eyes at Dixie's antics and Balto grinned wolfishly at her. "You're a good friend."

Jenna almost retorted when she silenced herself, looking in concern at Balto. He was still tense and had a cut above his eye that had not staunched yet. It looked shallow but still bad, but worse was his hind leg that was still sluggishly streaming blood and it seemed to bother him. Balto caught her eye with a look that told her not to say anything. He didn't want Steele to now that starting a fight at the moment, he would be at an advantage. Jenna hesitantly turned back to the screen, realizing she would have to be the first line of defense if Steele attacked again. He might, out of frustration of seeing Balto overthrow him if it was shown.

**"What, this old thing? Yeah! Do you think, um, Steele will notice?" Dixie asked coyly.**

Several snorts came from the audience, destroying Steele's starting selfish grin. His eyes flared angrily and he returned to tended to his injured paw.

**"I'm afraid the only way Steele notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror!" Jenna replied.**

Steele pointedly ignored this as well as he could, realizing that Jenna didn't hate him by this point. If she could just remember that now, would she love him maybe? He was pedigree with a championship bloodline!

** Steele's dogsled team sped along, performing a perfect 90 degree turn and raised his head high as he saw the village girl dogs swooning as he passed. **

** Balto slunk out of the shadows, ecstatic as he saw the approaching team.**

"I was wondering why you weren't on the team yet, Dad, you're already old enough. Were resting from the last mail run?" Kodiak asked a little densely.

Aleu nudged him. "I don't think he's been put on the team or this shmuck wouldn't have been in lead dog position," Aleu had decided she didn't like anything about this Steele, his conceitedness and crazy looking eyes. Unfortunately, Steele heard this and in a rage of being taunted launched himself up, jaw snapping with spittle. Balto, leaped to action and launched himself straight into the air and intercepted him in the air, so he landed heavily on his side and Balto stood over him, panting as Steele was temporarily immobilized.

"Don't you dare…touch a hair on my daughter's pelt!" Balto snarled.

"D-daughter..?" Steele choked. With Jenna? So it was too late?

"Consider this your warning." Balto stepped off Steele breathing heavily. Boris approached him slowly.

"B-Balto? Are you okay? Your leg ez bleeding still…"

"I'll be fine," Balto barked, hitting the start button.

**"Jenna, stay girl!" Rosy's voice came from somewhere in the crowd. Balto looked around, finally seeing Jenna in her harness and all of her doggish glory. Balto's eyes widened as he saw quite possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.**

"D-dad..!" Aleu sputtered, blushing while Kodiak was laughing loudly. Balto lowered his ears, embarrassed and looked at Jenna with his best puppy-dog eyes. Jenna rolled her eyes and nuzzled his coarse neck fur.

Steele got off the ground, feeling the dominance leaving him. He had competed with his rival for the best female. He had all the traditional abilities. Confident, high demand, strong, and fierce. Somehow wits and guts had weaseled into the equation and spoiled everything. He almost felt…resigned. Stupid instincts. They were telling him Balto and Jenna were the alpha male and female. Maybe he would just let them think he was resigned. That seemed to be the best plan of action now. Yes, that's what he would do. 

**"Jenna! Hold on . . . Come on, Steele!" Rosy waved her brand new musher hat in the air while holding Jenna lovingly but the wind carries away her hat into the street where the dogs are approaching, "Oh no! My hat!" She tried to run after it but Jenna grabs her sleeve.**

"H-her hat!" The polar bear brothers blubbered in worry.

** Balto looks over at the fast approaching sled dogs and back at horrified Rosy. With a wolfish grin, he lowered himself to the ground and took off to grab the hat. He sprints past the musher then the wheel dogs in graceful bounds not unlike the gliding run of a saluki. Roars emerge from the crowd.**

**Boris climbs into the front and screams, getting out of the way of the racing canines.**

**"It's that stray dog! He'll ruin the race!" Is heard from the crowd.**

Kodiak and Aleu were stunned. Their dad was known as 'that stray dog'? And this was before he had any training? He was outracing an entire dogsled team with a head start and the townspeople were angry at him?

If Balto was upset by this treatment, he was hiding it. He was shifting his front paws and twitching his tail in anticipation and need to run.

**"Arrrggh!" Boris cried, shielding himself with his wings.**

"My Boris is soooo brave!" Stella cooed, hold Boris's head in her wings. Boris searched for sarcasm in her voice, but surprisingly, heard none.

**"Hey! Out of my way, lobo!" Steele snaped at Balto, who dodges like it was nothing before racing ahead, grabbing the hat and jumping out of the way and letting Steele win the race.**

Stella, Muk, Luk, Aleu, and Kodiak, who had never seen this race were shocked my Steele's bad sportsmanship but didn't say anything for fear of what would happen.

"And you could have won," Jenna told him, proudly. Balto shrugged modestly.

Jenna admired him for legitimately joining the race to recuse Rosy's hat instead of showing off by winning. Kindness and a love to run was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

**"When will you learn to stay on the sidelines?" The second sled goes by and sprays Boris with snow.**

"I don't think I ever will, Buddy." Balto laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW? READ MY POKEMON FANFIC!?**


	6. The Snow Balto

**As always, my amazing readers, I apologize for the incredible delay, my five hours a day summer school Health class just ended (thank the lord). And a couple days ago, I celebrated my 17th birthday!**

**The script I have been using to this point is gone, so after a little searching, I found another one. Now I'm using the one from lionking .org.**

**thank you**

mandaree1

clay

puppydog28

Guest

Scorpion123

Guest (#2)

Agent-007.1

Jackieruffles

**for commenting! (These were general comments in which I the only response I have is 'THANK YOU!')**

Mojotheomegawolf = you do like changing your name now dont you! :D Thank you for your continuous support, you are awesome!

.98 = yeah, these are my favorite types of stories, especially for Percy Jackson. I'll think about putting Kaltag, Nikki and Star in, but I'm concerned that they might get to be a little monotonous. After all, a huge chunk of their dialouge is just interrupting each other and rephrasing things. Tell me if you have a suggestion as to what I can do about that though because I do like the characters!

WildWolf = thanks ;) i'm glad you got the title!

Wolf knight = I know, I have a lot to do. xP actually, I just checked, and by the end of this chapter, I'm exactly through 10 minutes and 13 seconds of a 76 minute movie, and thats not even including any sequels I may or may not do!

eltigre221 = thank you so much for taking a look at my pokemon fanfic (Supernova) its 35,000 words right now, so I suppose you can guess were my typing time is primarily going... and yes, I did have fun writing!

Kimmy-1016 = thank you, reactions are so fun but can be really stressful to do correctly. Sorry for the delayed update again, another chapter will be up soon though.

Soul Assassin 7477 =oops sorry missed that mistake, thank you

unshippedcorpse = your name terrifies me, but in a good way. thank you so much, yeah I was thinking, huh is that like, Balto's dad, nah, he doesn't look smart enough...plus why would he be going after Jenna? 0_o anyway, I tried making this chapter also very accurate things happening, let me know how I did!

**Note: Sadly, this chapter is barely more than a minute of the ****actual movie...**

* * *

**The screen dims and brightens, now the scene is in the telegraph room. Morse, a chubby white and brown dog, listens intently, his ears moving to the beeps of morse code.**

**"To Juno Daily Chronicle. Stop. Steele wins first race of season. Stop. Three time winner keeps golden collar. Stop. Nome. Stop. That Steele is some dog, huh, Morse?" The telegrapher read out loud as pats his dog on the head, Morse's eyes start to twitch rythmatically.**

"Morse, huh? That's a clever name," Stella said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, Dad, that doesn't look healthy..." Kodi trailed off, watching the spasming dog. Balto just laughed.

**Outside, Nikki, Kaltag and Star cheer Steele on.**

**"Congratulations dere, boss, dere. It was a pleasure running behind youse. Of course. . .the view got monotonous. . ." Nikki trailed off.  
"You were the most amazing, the most exalted, the most preiminant, the most top-drawer..." Kaltag shoved in, completely overwhelmed by excitement.  
"You won! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Star jumps in, result,ing in Kaltag whacking him on the head. "Whoooooo!" Star whined in pain, passing out.  
As nearby photographer picks up his tripod Steele nuzzles his musher, wanting the spotlight.  
Steele's musher ignores him entirely. "Hmmmm. I dunno, you think, maybe, Steele's losing his edge?"**

Stella inwardly would have felt a little sorry for the giant malamute, had he not attacked Balto, but she wouldn't say anything.

Aleu is upset as well, but for a completely different reason. "Why should they assume that hes getting slower in stead of the fact that Dad's getting faster?" She snorted indignantly.

Balto smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, they won't be thinking that way for long, Aleu!"

**"Yeah, looks like just about any dog could outrun him." The photographer said casually as him and the musher walked away.**

At this, Stella, Boris, Muk and Luk and Jenna are visibly angered by the human's dismissive actions towards Balto's incredible accomplishment.

**Steele's face contorts into the most hateful, monstrous, crazed look any of them had ever seen.**

Everyone in the room besides Balto, and Jenna, who wanted to stay with him, stares at current and past Steele and not-so subtly move an extra yard away.

**Steele angrily snaps his neck towards the sound of Balto's name being called by Rosy. Balto returns her hat warmly.**

Jenna feels her hackles rise as she sees just how dangerous Steele looked. Even if he at the time was glaring at Balto, she was terrified for Rosy.**  
"Balto! What a crazy thing to do! Just to show off for a pretty girl." Balto looks slightly embarrassed as he looks at Jenna with puppy dog eyes and gives her a large grin. Balto and Jenna look at each other.**

"Dad! What gives? You were so cool a couple seconds ago!" Kodi whined at Balto and Jenna's clear attraction towards each other.

Steele growly softly. Was this at the point where the dumb wolf-dog had gotten the advantage? Surely it couldn't have been, he was the lead dog and Balto was still a zero!

**"I'm sure Jenna would love to have you on our team!" Rosy continued, gently pulling a halter over Balto's head. As Balto lifted his paw in order to help Rosy harness him, her dad, who had seen was she was doing ran over and grabbed her.  
"Hey hey hey! Rosy, stay away from him!" Rosy's dad secures her in his arms and starts kicking snow at Balto until he slinks out of the harness with sad, withdrawn eyes.  
"Dad!" Rosy cried.**

Boris clenched his wings angrily. He had hated every moment of when the townspeople hated Balto, but he had never seen this one.

Stella, Muk, Luk, Aleu and Kodiak were shell-shocked. He had treated Balto so badly and worse, Balto had acted as if it happened often.

Steele looked away from the screen for a few seconds.

**"He might bite ya honey, he's part _wolf_." Balto's lanky body visibly cringed when the man said 'wolf' and he walked away slowly, long tail swaying behind him.**

There was a moment when no one spoke. They didn't say anything. Then...

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kodiak howled furiously.

Balto pulled himself up, gingerly stretching his newly staunched wound and faced his ailing son. "Kodi, there is no use getting mad at things that already happened. What's done is done. They know better now." A tiny tremor in Balto's usually deep voice, however clearly showed everyone in the room that having to re-live these memories where taxing him mentally and that, paired with having to watch Steele, who had resorted to making it harder for him by occasionally looking at him and snorting as if the townspeople were justified or just funny for treating him that way. All this was stressing him out.

"No, Kodi's right. If I were you, I doubt I would even help those people after the way they treated you! You couldn't hurt a fly!" Stella added.

"At least there was one sane human there..." Aleu said, trying to placate them although she too, wanted to rage and rant, it only seemed to be a burden on Balto.

Kodiak settled down a little bit then and sat down stiffly. "Alright, I'm okay now," he said gruffly, only slightly embarrassed by this emotions.**  
"Well, now you've hurt his feelings!" Rosy cried indignantly.**

Jenna smiled at her owner's intelligence.**  
"Come on, now." Her dad said gruffly, leading her away.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to update. A new chapter will be up soon, however!**


	7. Balto and the Red Husky

**Thank you all for letting me have seven sucessful chapters and reviewing so faithfully! I know I said I would be very quick with my next chapter but sadly, I was unable to, on account of visiting a lake house for 5 days that lacked even the Edge network connection. That added to the fact that we (ourselves) were doing renovations to the house (painting rooms, making new ceiling blades, weeding, cleaning etc) I had very little time. :( Here ya are though**

**This story is now 10,000 words! (and 11 minutes and 20 seconds through the movie)**

Mojotheomegawolf = thanks so much for the vote of confidence pal! Hopefully, my writing abilites will go nowhere but up! Also, your amazingly prompt comments continuously stun me.

eltigre221 = I'm glad to see someone else so interested in Balto's friends reactions (well, i suppose thats the entire purpose of this fic but...) Muk and Luk are adorable.

roxaskey = haha yeah it'll be a little awkward for the kids but that adds onto the humor. i know stella's gonna eat it up like a drama-rom-com :)

mandaree1 = oh yeah, steele's 'lobo' howl. that'll be fun to write! haha i hope i can be accurate with their reactions to that. If it all plays out, i think i'll turn out pretty good.

Wolf Assassin 7477 = thank you, i haven't watched the movie as a whole in a long time so i'm always a little concerned about getting them right but if you were to mix Balto, Boris and Jenna into one, that's roughly my personality so that helps me keeping it in character.

Agent-007.1 = hah yeah, i dont think i'll be disappearing anytime soon. Although i've been on this site for two long years and have a strangely low 50k words archived, i intend to continue. wait...his name isn't Kodiak? ...did you tell me that before or am i imagining things..?

.98 = thanks! This one'll be longer. It feels strange to see a story I've been working on for so long and look at the words and see its only 7500. It feels longer and shorter at the same time, you know? Anyway, i've been thinking about Nikki Kaltag and Star and how I could use them. Maybe dilute their personalities a little? Would that take too much away? I guess they'd be slightly more mature since this is based a little while after the movie...

* * *

**As Balto slinks off, Steele tries walking towards Jenna, but Sylvie and Dixie jump in front of him, trying to attract his attention.  
"Congratulations and felicitations, Steele!" Dixie says, walking by him alongside Sylvie with faux-casuality and grossly over-done movements.  
"Ladies." Steele greeted in a deep voice. As Steele's shadow passes over Dixie, a chill runs down her spine, causing her fur to fluff up and her to shiver in excitement, collapsing in a heap of fur, completely love-struck.**

**Steele continued walking and caught up to Jenna, walking by her side, licking his lips. "Hi there, Jenna. Enjoy the race?"**

"Oh my goodness. Do you think...?" Aleu whispered in Kodi's ear, "You think _Steele _likes mom?" He voice was an interesting hybrid of absolute horror and disgust and slight amusement at the strange turn of events. Kodi shook his head, not able to comprehend. He shuddered to think what it would be like to have Steele as a dad instead of the wolf-dog, Balto.

**"Yeah. Almost as much as you did." Jenna told him cooly, obviously not very interested.**

Kodi snorted in laughter and Boris covered his mouth in happy surprise. Jenna was and always would be the perfect match for his best friend.

Steele's hackles rose, even now, he didn't understand why that dumb female wouldn't be completely head-over-heels for such a well-bred and powerful malamute. At the time, he hadn't recognized her words as an indirect insult, but instead, her flirting with him.

**Balto, who was walking by, most likely trying to find Boris, saw the two together. Balto's ears lowered and his face turned into something that could only show how utterly crestfallen he was. He walked away before they saw him.**

By now, Boris just wanted to turn the mysterious screen off. That's all. Period. While he did admit to himself that seeing his and Balto's past was an interesting experience, he was now having a hard time containing his frustrations with Steele. It only made it worse to have the cruel dog there with him. The way the dog's cruel eyes glinted at Balto's humility made Boris wish he had learned some form of Goose-Foo. Watching his life was obviously taking a toll of Balto. He knew Balto had never intended to let his pups know the extent of who he was mistreated and watching it from Balto's viewpoint only made him more miserable. Any expression of sorrow or hurt that Balto had temporarily shown while alone or no one was looking all seemed cruelly exposed from this film. Making up his mind, he made his way over the entranced furry masses over to his best friend.

"You know, I vill help you find off-switch if you vant. Ve do not have to watch 'dees..._ting_." Boris whispered urgently, beak nearly in Balto's large ear.

Balto turned to him, eyes filled with resolve and grimness. It was clear in his intelligent eyes that he had already thought of that. "Boris... there is no off switch, at least that I can understand how to use. I looked for it a little before Steele came. But...now...I think I've come to terms with...this showing everything." He told his oldest friend, eyes distant.

Sighing, Boris stood up and signaled to Stella that he was gonna stay by Balto for a little while. Stella motioned with her wings that he should go ahead. Even she was a little concerned for the gray canine.

**Steele was unfazed by Jenna's previous dismissal, obviously taking her words to mean exactly what he wanted them to mean, a blatant love confession. ****"Thanks. Jenna, let's go celebrate. I know where _all the bones are buried_." He told her, effectively entering her personal bubble with a suggestive tone.**

"Ugh! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Aleu asked, disgusted. This time, Steele, who was prepared to give her a ferocious glare, now diverted his eyes, nearly blushing. He hadn't _consciously _meant it like _that. _That alone wouldn't have embarrassed him, but a whole room full of the wolf-dogs kin listening to this sure did the trick.

**Jenna didn't move away from Steele or indicate his approach. In fact, she barely reacted to him at all, clearly used to his incessant courting. "I don't know Steele, suddenly I've lost my appetite." Jenna said, a little sadly, walking ahead.**

"Bwaaa-haaahhaa!" The larger of the two polar bears laughed, entire body shuddering from his jovial reaction. Steele did not react. In fact he wasn't even sure if the Polar bear had enough brain cells to make it worth threatening him.

**Steele, who had stopped moving, shifted into his most feral look yet again, cracking his shoulders and neck menacingly. "Ohhhh. . .well maybe your taste runs more toward. . .wolf." Steele said threateningly, shifting his neck and head unnecessarily while he spoke.**

"Has anyone realized that Steele acts more feral than Balto, who he keeps saying is 'too wild' because he's half-wolf?" Aleu wondered out loud.

Everyone was quiet as they realized that was completely true. "How ironic," laughed Stella fearlessly. Steele gave off a warning growl, to which Balto tensed. The other animals in the room, besides Boris and Jenna, who could feel Balto's anticipation, continued on, unaware of the impending danger.

"Yeah, and the way Steele over-used his neck while he's trying to be scary." Kodi barked, "It's like this!" Kodi stood up and started contorting his head in strange, unnatural direction, and pointing his muzzle in ridiculous directions are he spoke theatrically in a deep voice, "Mmmm...your taste...is more wolf." Kodi and a few others laughed at his over-done impersonation.

Not Steele though. Although he had previously been defeated by Balto, he was at his wits end. _He didn't care _that they were Jenna's offspring. They were cocky and they needed to be taught a lesson. He decided he was going to attack the male, maybe give him a couple gashes as a lesson and maybe toss the female against something solid, grabbing her scruff. She looked too much like Jenna to be critically injured.

Before Steele had sprung a foot in the air, he was blind-sided by a familiar weight.

_The dumb Lobo. _He hated him. So what if he had thrown Balto off a cliff before. It's not like there was a 100% chance he would've died. Steele was hoping he would simply be crippled, unable to run or outdo him ever again.

Angry, Steele tore at the smaller canine, hurling him in an arc above his head so he hit the ground with a thunk. However the battle panned out, it was going to end now. He could tell that even Jenna had accepted that if she successfully interrupted the battle again, another would start within minutes. This was something that had to be decided.

The downed wolf shook his head, clearing his vision. With no warning, Balto sprang up at Steele's chest, head butting it with so much force that Steele was flipped over onto his back. Balto pounced, securing a flailing leg in his jaw and clamping onto it until blood ran through his teeth.

Usually, Balto's fighting style was much more patient and calm but right now, he needed protect his family. Steele needed to be incapacitated or else he would remain a threat and Balto could only subdue him so many times before Steele gained the advantage with size and strength.

Steele lunged once again at Balto, pulling himself up and latching onto Balto's shoulder. Balto tensed but did not try pulling away in fear that flesh would be ripped from his bone and he would have to let go of his paw. The two brawlers now could not hear anything happening outside of their fight. The outside world had faded until nothing was left but the two of them.

Balto focused harder, tightening his grip and raking his claws against Steele's furry chest and stomach. He heard a bone crunch under his persistent toothy grip.

Steele instantly stopped digging deeper into Balto's shoulder and let out a long, low whimper escape his jaws, still lightly locked into Balto's muscle. Balto, gently released the mangled limb and removed his bloodied paws from Steele's half-shredded torso. After a few seconds of the opponents staying as still as rocks, Steele's grip on Balto's shoulder began to loosen. He slowly removed his teeth from Balto's shoulder and lay back.

Both competitors stared each other straight in the eyes for a few moments. After no move was made, Balto, limped off of Steele and took his place near Jenna, Boris and Stella (who must have come over to give Boris mental support). His slightly glazed eyes scanned the concerned eyes of his friends and family before he slid down to the floor on three legs, completely avoiding using his left shoulder.

Jenna, as careful as ever, licked a few welling drops of blood from above Balto's eye before gently rolling Balto over to his side to relieve pressure from his wounded shoulder. If Steele were to rise again, Jenna knew she was the next line of defense. She wouldn't let her mate fight again, regardless to personal history. But looking down at Balto, he looked strangely at peace and calmer than he had been since Steele first arrived. Perhaps he had sensed something in Steele that she hadn't?

While the other animals in the room anxiously fluttered around Balto, no seeming to understand his assurances that he was simply winded and tired, Steele slowly pulled himself up. He couldn't beat Balto. Not just now. _Ever_. The smaller canine had far surpassed him in ability.

And it didn't take a genius to understand that. The. Dumb. Wolf. Dog. Was. Better. Than. Him. _Well, maybe not in looks,_ he amended. Limping heavily to his former spot off to the side but still able to watch the screen, he lay down heavily, gently licking his newly disfigured wrist. He'd probably have to stay off of it for a month. And no telling when the mushers would let him race again.

The screen fluttered back on as if recognizing the decline in tensions.

**Jenna turns, annoyed at his words, as if surprised he say something so completely blunt.**

**"Jenna, come on girl! We're going back home!" Rosie shouted back to Jenna, her arm still in her father's larger hand.  
"Sorry Steele. My girl is calling me." Jenna told me quietly, not sounding very sorry at all, position slightly defensive, she walked away.  
Steele tried to follow but Dixie approaches him suggestively, ducking under his leg and batting at Steele's collar. "On the other hand. . .my girl is away at boarding school." Steele grins, face close to hers, liking the attention, not the dog giving it. He walks away, knocking Dixie off balance. Someone burps in the background, possibly Steele.**

Aleu looked disgusted. "Does she have no pride? She's _throwing herself_ at him!" She asked, shocked.

**A little ways away, Balto and Boris walk through an alleyway. Balto's head is so low, it nearly touches the ground. Boris opens his mouth to say something comforting but can't think of anything. Dejected, Balto starts to look away but hears Rosie call Jenna and instantly jumps to attention, ears perked. With his famous hopeful smile, Balto starts running, crossing a pile of barrels in his haste. Looking back make sure that Boris was right behind him, Balto runs through a hole in a fence, and tries to skid to a stop, realizing he has exited the alley. Jenna, who is talking by at that moment, turns. Balto, still slowing down, looks up and their noses meet.**

Aleu, Boris, Muk and Luk, and Kodi snicker while Stella near swoons, literally pecking Boris on the cheek in light of the adorable moment. Jenna smiles and licks Balto, who had slightly recovered on the cheek, resulting in his wolfish grin she loved so much.

**"Ooohhhh. . ." Jenna said in surprise.**

**Balto, realizing who he ran into and their very intimate postion they had been in, finds his heart beating too fast to hold himself and sits heavily, smiling brightly at her with big, yellow eyes.**

Even Aleu had to admit that moment was adorable. Jenna and Balto, who was now half on his side, half lying down, leaning lightly against Jenna, blushed deeply. Balto looked at her and repeated to the face he'd made on-screen but this time with more playfulness and less fear. Jenna blushed harder. Jenna couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when he did that.

**"Heh, Jenna. . .I er. . .heh." Balto trailed off, still grinning, unable to forget their kiss. He couldn't say that he was unhappy with how it had played out. Even with all the trouble he'd had getting to the race, seeing Jenna had made it well worth it.  
"Jenna!" Rosie's father called.  
"Jen! Come on!" Jenna's attention is drawn away from Balto for a second to look at Rosie, but when she looked back Balto was gone. She sniffs around, entering the alley but Rosie's father calls her again and she ducks back out the fence and leaves. Balto is watching from his hiding place with a sad face.**

Jenna felt strange seeing it from Balto's view. He had been right there. If only she had tried a little bit harder, she would have found him. At this point, she had already wanted to spend time with the mysterious wolf-dog. It must have been horrible for him to be so alone for such a long time...**  
**

* * *

**Alright. I'm going to a christain sports camp in a few days down south, coming back for a day and then leaving for a mission trip so I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a while! **


	8. Red Emotions and Faux Howls

**Hello, I'm back, obviously. Unfortunately, for a while, my updates will be few and far between because I'm entering my senior year and am trying to finish my college apps early. I will try when I have free time but as always, my top fanfic priority is to Supernova. Technically, I'm supposed to be working on my app at this moment but I thought you guys deserved another chapter ;)**

**This might be a short chapter because I'm really busy.**

**Brythespy = thank you for reviewing so often! It was so great to log on and see I randomly had not one, not two, but three new reviews (then your fourth)! I'll try making more awkward moments cause yeah, those are fun. Thank you I like unique AND weird! I honestly don't know if the animators were just trying to have fun with that 'where all the bones are buried' but it was to funny to resist and it put Steele in an awkward situation that would be rare to say the least. I can't imagine that Jenna will react well to how Steele treated Balto in the alley. I say I can't imagine because honestly, right now, I the chapter that is under this comment is waiting to be written and I have no reactions planned. Anything could happen.**

**eltigre221 = yes, now everyone will be able to talk more freely because Steele's finally beaten. :)**

Agent-007.1 = **you would pay $12.73 to be in the room with them? Wow. I'll give you a five cent discount cause I think you're cool. Sorry for the confusion, by 'i wont be ****disappearing anytime soon' i meant that i wouldn't randomly and without warning stop updating for long periods of time. Nah, didn't think you were British. Don't have to be to like James Bond, I reading the books and I'm not British. ...Zimmerman trials, that guy who abducted those three girls? I've read a magazine article or two. **

**Wolf Assassin 7477 = thank you and I'm glad you enjoy the story. Wait, dogs get drunk and have guns in 'All dogs go to heaven'? I remember watching that movie as a little kid and it never even processed! :0**

**Mojotheomegawolf = Congrats on your brother and I hope you were not a week away from land when/if the toilets on the ship working because I've heard of that happening before and apparently they were wading in their own...you know...feces.**

** .98 = thank you! I'm very sure you'll like what happens in this chapter ;)**

**Loves alpha and omega = Thank you! I'm sure you are a wonderful author too. In fact, if i remember, i'm gonna check your page after submitting this chapter. **

Guest** (x2) = Ta-da!**

* * *

**"Balto, there are some things I can't do for you. I'm goose. . .not Cupid." Boris told the lupine figure sadly as they walked away. Balto responded with a quiet 'yeah'.**  
**"Didn't make the team, Bingo?" Steele's voice called tauntingly from behind.**  
**"Don't listen to him. . .don't look at him. Live a long life." Boris tried to tell Balto as Balto came to a dead stop and his face started to hardened with determination.**  
**Finally, Balto snapped his head back towards the offending Malamute. "My name's Balto." He growled, chest heaving in anger as he walked back over to Steele. It is obvious that they are familiar with each other.**

Aleu and Jenna couldn't hold back their smiles. Even in the situation Balto had been in hadn't stopped him from resisting Steele. Said malamute stared coldly at the screen for a moment and returned to licking his damaged paw. Balto studied him carefully for a moment but could not read him.

**"But you can call him... idiot." Boris deadpanned straight forward at the screen. **

"Uncle Boris!" Aleu gasped, laughing all the same as Balto gentled cuffed his feathered friend with a large paw.

**"I'm sorry. . .Balto. Balto the half-breed." Steele told, him sauntering past.**

There was a collective hiss from everyone watching the screen and several animals exchanged either surprised or annoyed glances.

**Behind Steele his gang joined him, laughing. They were Star, Kaltag and Nikki.**

"Hey! Look guys, _it's us!"_ A voice behind to occupants of the room cried in awe. Balto, as well as several others were on their feet in seconds, facing the newcomers. Even Steele pulled himself to his three functioning paws to measure the threat.

As soon as they got a look at the intruders, their fur lay flat and sighs of relief echoed around the room. Three strange but familiar dogs stood in front of them.

"Star, Nikki, Kaltag, how did you three get here?" Balto said, shifting off his shoulder, which he had strained in standing up too fast, thankfully, the wound seemed as if it would not reopen provided he was careful, so he gently set his paw on the floor.

"I haven't got a clue! We were just being put into our traces when the weirdest, strangest, craziest-" Kaltag started to explain before continuing as if he had no idea what to say.

_"-thing_ happened." Star supplied, visibly flinching out of habit but quickly remembered he didn't have to anymore and continued without so much as glancing at Kaltag. "We were... pulled out, everything went black and when we finally came too, we were here!"

"We haven' been here long, just got here when dah Steele on dat...glass approached Balto." Nikki joined in. Kaltag and Star shot a hostile look at Steele as he spoke, obviously not having forgiven him for what transpired all that time ago.

"Well, we're not actually sure how it happened, but he all got brought here as well. Steele included. I think... its a recount of our lives." Balto said slightly grimly, beckoning for them to sit and watch.

"Amazing! Incredible! Fantastic! Stupend- aren't you going to..." Kaltag gestured to Star, confused he didn't interrupt.

"No way! You're describing this perfectly!" Star told him excitedly as he sat beside him, tail wagging.

**"Frail Goose! You a half-breed too, huh?" Steele pressed, lowering himself so my his snout was inches away from Boris's face.**  
**"Oh no!" Boris muttered.**  
**"Part... turkey?" Steele asked, using his snout to knock Boris into a roasting pan so the lid fell on him.**

Stella puffed up and looked like she might slap Steele but Balto, gently gripped her wing in his teeth and pulled her back to where Boris was.

**"Good word play, dere boss." Nikki laughed from where he and the others were.**

"...I don't know if I'm dat excited about watching all of dis anymore..." Groaned Nikki, burying his muzzle in his paws.

**"You are the wittiest, the quickest. You're the drollest, the cleverest. . . the sharpest. You're the most hilarious..." Kaltag laughed.**

Kaltag looked vaguely disgusted at himself. "His joke didn't even make sense..."

**"You crack me up! Ha ha ha ha!" Star finished for him. Kaltag whaps him on the head. "Woo hoo hoo hoo!" Star laughed as he passed out.**

"Sorry Boris." Star said with a strange smile on his face like he wanted to laugh just for the fun of it. Boris waved it off. He wasn't really the one being made fun of. He was convinced that Steele only bothered him to get Balto angry.

**"Steele! Just leave him out of this!" Balto told him angrily, bounding over to them and crouching protectively over where Boris was. Next to each other, the size difference was painfully obvious. At this time, Balto would stand little chance.**

**"Oh, Balto." Steele taunted, slapping Balto across the face with his tail, "I've got a message for your mother. Awooooo!" He howled and waited for his gang to stop laughing and join in. They soon did.**

**Balto's face contorted with rage, ****throughly done with the group, he angrily approached, yellow eyes narrowed and bright with fury.**

Those who were not there were floored. Muk and Luk blubbered so softly it was like whispers, unsure what to do. Stella's eyes narrowed with anger and this time, the flustered Balto could not catch her quickly enough and within a second she was in front of the three dogs scolding them.

"The _nerve _of you! You outnumbered them and went out of your way to make fun of Balto because he was different! He did _nothing _wrong-!"

"-B-but Stella," Kaltag stuttered off as Stella's eyes widened in anger for being interrupted and she opened her beak to retort but a larger presence stopped her. She turned around.

"Stella, you're great. You really are," Balto started, crouching slightly to be face to face with the furious goose. "But this was more than two years ago, they changed a lot since then. They might have acted wrong then but they stood up for me later, when it really mattered." Balto assured her. Stella, mostly placated, held Balto's gaze for several seconds, gauging him through his large, expressive eyes before before sweeping her wing gently under his chin.

"Sorry Balto, someone's gotta look out for ya, ya big lug." She said fondly.

"Sorry you don't have as good of an excuse." An icy cold voice said from behind them. Balto whipped around, concern pulsing through his veins.

Squared in front of Steele was an oddly quiet Jenna, examining him with emotionless eyes as if she were so past feeling anything at all.

"How...how dare you treat him this way. _How dare y_ou try to make him feel bad about who he is when _everyone else_ in town was already doing it already?" She spat, hackles slowly rising. Balto knew that she was blaming herself as well and he hated it. This tension couldn't continue much longer without serious consequences.

"Jenna..." Balto and Steele both said in unison, much to their horror. Steele ignored Balto and heaved himself to his feet. Jenna's eyes briefly flashed with uncertainty, but she did not step back, only raised her head to keep eye contact.

"Mom..." Kodi said quietly, approaching them. He definetly wanted a piece of this...Steele, but he didn't want his mom fighting. He wanted to get revenge on Steele-not only for what he had said to Balto but also for his sister, who was shaking in rage. Though they were both one quarter wolf, she looked the most candid of all the siblings and led a wolf pack. Yes, she was mad.

"Jenna, _why-how _did you fall in love with a... _half-breed?" _Steele asked, cutting the silence like a warm runner to freshly fallen snow. Balto snapped his jaws angrily behind them. Jenna looked deeper into Steele and he felt undeniably unnerved.

"...He is and always will be a better dog than you." Jenna told him, poison in her every syllable.

Heartbeats went by. "I...I..." Steele realized, what he had been piecing together the entire time they had been in the room. No, ever since he left Nome. When he would have trouble sleeping at night wondering why it happened. What did it... how the wolfdog surpassed him. Evalutated his behavior and Balto's. His much more attractive form. His charm versus Balto's...nothing. But...somehow, somehow... this wolf dog had been the victor. "I concede."

It was dead silent. Seconds passed into a minute. Then as that minute lengthened, it ended with quiet footfalls towards the black and white dog, shell-shocked with his own revelation. He stood, rooted to the spot. _Take it back, take it back. No, say 'you actually believed me, you stupid lobo? I guess brains don't grow in the wild.' That will do it. Just say it-_

"Steele." Balto's voice sounded gravelly like his mouth was completely dry from shock. Other surprised faced peppered the room behind him. "Thank you."  
**  
**

* * *

**Short-ish chapter? I don't know. Do you think Steele was too rushed? OOC? I tried making it as realistic as possible, starting at the point where they first fought leading to the point where Steele finally admits it. He's had two years to grow ****after all. What do you think? (Obviously, they're not just going to become pals or anything)**

**We're 13 minutes exactly into the movie.**

*****Also, if you're interested, I'm really a decent artist in respects to dogs and wolves so check out my deviantart account if you like. ravenwingdark dot deviantart dot com**

**(Replace spaces and dots)**


End file.
